1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a heat dissipation module for cooling the electronic components installed in the device.
2. Description of Related Art
The primary heat-generating electronic component, such as the central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a motherboard in an electronic device, produces a lot of heat during operation. The heat must be quickly carried away. Excessively high temperature causes the CPU to work abnormally. In addition to the CPU, other electronic components such as integrated circuits (ICs) or metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) near to the CPU are also sources of heat. With the development of ever more compact devices, heat dissipation in limited space becomes more difficult.
Thus, it is desirable to devise a heat dissipation module, which can dissipate heat generated in a limited space environment effectively.